


All I Want

by Zipties_and_Tripods



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: So this is inspired by another thing I was working on, Song Lyrics, so have this vague thing that could apply to really anyone, that will never see the light of day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipties_and_Tripods/pseuds/Zipties_and_Tripods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All I Want by Kodaline <a>x</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> All I Want by Kodaline x

_All I want is nothing more,_

_Than to hear you knocking at my door_

We’d known each other for years, but for some reason, had never really talked much. Always managed to stay on the edge of the others peripheral.

_‘Cause if I could see your face once more_

_I could die a happy man I’m sure_

Our friends finally got sick of it. We were messing up the group dynamic.

_When you said your last goodbye_

_I died a little bit inside_

We ended up talking for hours that night. Remember that? It was like we wanted to erase years of avoidance through one conversation.

_I lay in tears in bed all night_

_Alone without you by my side_

It happened so fast after that, like a fairytale. We became inseparable, a matched pair.

_But if you loved me_

_Why’d you leave me?_

We learned and accepted.

_Take my body_

_Take my body_

You my temper.

Me your anxiety.

_All I want is_

_And all I need is_

It wasn’t easy and we fought sometimes, but what couple doesn’t?

_To find somebody_

_I’ll find somebody_

You opened me up to so much. Calmed my anger and showed me new things. A love of crappy b-movies and greasy food from street vendors.

_So you brought out the best of me_

_A part of me I’ve never seen_

I helped you through parties when they got too overwhelming.  
You held me back when people called us names.

_You took my soul and wiped it clean_

_Our love was made for movie screens_

Just four months after that first night, Valentine’s came around.

_But if you loved me_

_Why’d you leave me?_

I wanted to make you something special with my own hands.

_Take my body_

_Take my body_

But I couldn’t even make mac and cheese from the box.

_All I want is_

_And all I need is_

So I asked for help from the only person we knew who could cook well.

_To find somebody_

_I’ll find somebody_

Chocolate from scratch isn’t easy and we ended up making a huge mess out of the kitchen. The cocoa powder on the floor made it slippery and the two of us ended up on the floor in a tangle of limbs. And then I heard you, home early, your voice asking why and your feet running out of the house. I chased you for blocks, yelling for you to stop. You ignored me, or didn’t hear me, and stepped out into the intersection blindly. The truck came out of nowhere and time seemed to slow. I saw everything through a blurry filter of tears and shock.

_But if you loved me_

_Why’d you leave me?_

The ride to the hospital was short.

_Take my body_

_Take my body_

The first night without you was long.

_All I want is  
And all I need is_

Your chocolate went uneaten.

_To find somebody_

_I’ll find somebody_  
  
Like you.


End file.
